


Love For the Future

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: First kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love For the Future

Common sense would say that you can’t have more than one first kiss. However, Jared Padalecki, as anyone who knows him will tell you, doesn’t believe in common sense.

The first time his mouth ever touched another person’s mouth was in first grade, when he stole Katie Cassidy’s butterscotch pudding pack and she bit at his bottom lip angrily to try and get some of it back. It wasn’t exactly romantic, and he can be forgiven for crying to Ms. Ferris about it while Katie stuck her tongue out at him behind her back.

His first real kiss was in eighth grade, when he played Romeo in his English class opposite perky little Sandy McCoy. That one was a little better, even if it was awkward when Chad heckled him from the back of the room before Mr. Morgan could send him off to Principal Gamble’s office (again). It was nice overall, and Sandy was pretty and sweet with spit that tasted a little like green apple Jolly Ranchers.

The first time Jared had a guy’s tongue taking an excursion to find his tonsils, it was senior year and with the captain of the football team. Tommy had wrapped a hand around Jared’s neck and tugged his bottom lip between his teeth, and Jared almost didn’t care that ten minutes later he’d be pushed away when Aldis and Matt came into the locker room. Tommy didn’t talk to him again that semester, but it was okay because now Jared knew that it wasn’t pretty and sweet and green apple Jolly Ranchers that he was looking for.

The first time Jared kissed Jensen, it was on New Year’s Eve during junior year of college, and they were at Rosey’s house party. They were more than a little drunk and it somehow made perfect sense that they should be kissing each other when the clock struck midnight. It wasn’t perfect—their teeth clacked and Jared’s equilibrium was off enough that he hit Jensen’s left nostril before he hit his lips—but it was Jensen, and for Jared that alone was all it ever needed to be.

The first time Jared Padalecki kissed his new husband, it was a fall day in New York City in front of nearly everyone they know, including Katie Cassidy, who made them butterscotch cupcakes as a present just to make Jared laugh. It wasn’t the hottest kiss Jared and Jensen had ever shared, nor the longest, but to Jared it will always be the very first kiss he’ll remember when he’s old and gray and sitting on his porch with Jensen and their grandkids on his lap. Because it’s the very first kiss that ever really mattered.


End file.
